What You Didn't Want To Know
by NPD18
Summary: WARNING: Extremely strange! Based on something I thought when reading my CSI Companion, it's a friendly chat between Warrick & Nick, where somethings we didn't really wanna know come out! Please R&R!


**What You Didn't Want To Know**

**A/N:** I read in my CSI companion that in the Pilot something happened between Nick and Catherine, but it got scrapped, and this piece of information, as well as making me laugh for about 3 minutes, triggered off an idea. That idea is this slightly weird fic. It's meant to be right after the Season 5 episode 'No Human's Involved'. I'd appreciate reviews, even if this is a truly strange fic lol. Only short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it… not a sausage.

-

Yawning, Warrick took a sip from his Coke, still sleepily tracing the flowers on the new table cloth with his index finger. Luckily for him, Vegas seemed to be behaving tonight, meaning he could probably get home for some sleep, finally. He sighed. This new shift scheme really wasn't working for him. Sure, it was great that Catherine had finally been promoted to supervisor, but the team had been split and he missed hanging with the whole team. Not as much as he missed sleep though.

"Hey man, what's up?" An equally tired Nick slumped into the seat next to Warrick, letting the door slam behind him.

"Thinking,"

Nick pulled a face, "Well, it makes a change,"

"Oh, thanks so much for your kind words," Too tired to punch him, Warrick simply rolled his eyes.

"Cath's doing a good job, don't you think?" Nick asked, resting his chin in one hand, "I mean as supervisor,"

Warrick shrugged. He'd known Catherine for a long time, at least 6 years, and if anyone deserved to have the opportunity to be supervisor, it was her. Only problem was, he was used to Grissom's friendly shrug when something went wrong, and Catherine was a lot tougher. Ecklie had a problem with Grissom though, probably jealousy, which was what led to Catherine leading their team in the first place, and the huge split. Warrick couldn't help thinking that it wasn't fair. Catherine had worked hard enough to get the position, but now it was like Ecklie had only given it to her because he hated Grissom.

"Yeah, she's great," Warrick yawned again.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that only now has she gotten the position?"

He looked up, surprised at Nick's sudden agreement with his own silent words, "Yeah…"

"You don't think…" Nick grinned, lowering his voice, "Something happened between them?"

Warrick laughed, leaning back in his chair. The likeliness of that ever happening was about the same as Grissom being scared of bugs. Catherine's type was definitely not manipulative idiots like Ecklie.

"Not everyone sleeps their way up the job ladder!" He rolled his eyes again, "I bet you didn't!"

Nick looked shocked, "Hey now, why would you say that?"

Thinking for a moment, Warrick ran a hand through his fuzzy hair, still leaning back so only two chair legs were touching the floor, "Because Grissom's not your type and Catherine would never go for you, it's simple,"

"Oh really? And what… she'd be more likely to fall in love with you?" Nick laughed, shaking his head, "Let's face it, Cath's no idiot, she'd see us coming a mile off,"

"Why are we even discussing this?"

"Well you brought it up," Nick reasoned, "You and the whole 'Not everyone sleeps their way to promotion,'"

Warrick drank the last of his Coke, whilst still thinking, "Fine then… have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Have you slept with Catherine?" He chuckled throwing the can into the trash, and missing completely, "Or Sara for that matter!"

"Or Sara what?"

They turned round to see their ex-colleague standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip, the other holding the door open. The frown on her face told Nick and Warrick that she'd only caught the last sentence of the conversation.

"Sara! How great to see you, how's life with Greg and Grissom?" Nick forced a smile, pulling out a chair for the brunette to sit on.

Pulling a face, Sara sat down. She'd not seen much of the guys for the past week, as she worked the other shift alongside Grissom, Greg and Ecklie's 'pet' Sofia, whilst they worked with Catherine. Unsure of what they'd been talking about, she looked at them both.

"Okay… what were you saying about me?"

Warrick laughed uneasily, "Trust me… you don't want to know,"

Sara's pager interrupted them, beeping loudly. She unclipped it, and read the tiny screen, "Grissom,"

"Oh damn, you have to go already?" Winking at Warrick, Nick pretended to be sad.

"Uhuh, 'fraid so," Sara stood up, "Catch you guys later,"

Once Sara was safely out of the room, and down the corridor, Nick burst out laughing. Warrick shook his head, grinning. He yawned again, resting all 4 chair legs on the floor this time. Watching, Nick was still cracking up over the Sara situation.

"Man, it's not that funny!"

"Are you kidding? Yes it is!" Nick chuckled some more.

Raising an eyebrow, Warrick turned to Nick, "I don't think you ever answered my question?"

He stopped laughing, pretending to think of the answer, his eyes tracing around the room, before resting them on Warrick again, who was staring, blue eyes glittering as always despite the tired look on his face. The answer was something only he knew. And Catherine of course.

"I can safely say I've never been in the same bed as Sara," He shrugged, "And yourself?"

"You only answered half the question!"

Nick pondered on whether or not he should come back with something smart, or actually answer the question, "Well, it's half more than you have,"

"Fine, I'll admit to…" He stopped, thinking about what he was actually saying.

Chuckling again, Nick leant forward, obviously interested, "Oh really… admit to what?"

And to that, Warrick just grinned, shaking his head. Outside the room, Sara was looking at them through the window, trying to work out what they were saying, though she was meant to be working. She'd made out the words 'Sara' and 'Question' but that was about it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Warrick turning to face her, grinning.

"Should I?" He mouthed.

Her face went red as she realized what he meant and she shook her head violently, mouthing 'no'. He shrugged, turning again.

"I admit to not being with either of them, simple as that!"

"Oh good, I thought she was lying when she said I was the only…" Nick stopped himself, blushing, "Ummm… I have to go talk to Catherine… see ya,"

Warrick frowned, "Why do I get the feeling that's something I didn't want to know?"

THE END

-

**A/N:** Umm yea, told you it was weird lol. Please don't hate me!


End file.
